Well, I'm Here Now
by sincerly-false
Summary: Drew Tanaka is just a mean person who was probably born wealthy and grew up happy with a nice dad and has no reason to be such a jerk to everyone or so stuck up. Right? Probably not. This is also in the process of being posted and edited on wattpad, the account it is being posted on is laurihasnolife. :)
1. Taken

Drew pressed her headphones farther into her ears and wished her foster parents would stop yelling about her. She hadn't done anything wrong this time. She began to sing along to the sad quiet indie music, "_I'm bored out of my mind, too sick to even care, I'll take a little walk nobody's going to know._"

She took a deep breath and wished that life was more than yelling foster parents. She was smart enough to make them proud and yet they still argued about her all the time. They had chosen to watch over her and yet they spent all their time yelling about her shortcomings.

As they got louder the song continued to stay the same so she turned it up and continued to sing, "_And I, tune out. I am devout._"  
She took a deep breath and a hand through her hair and then, rolled over and fell asleep waking up to another song from the same band and feeling the same sense of emptiness she had gone to bed with and got up, checking the alarm beside her bed and put on new clothes before tossing her bag over her shoulder and leaving the house for school before her foster parents could try to talk to her.

She glared at the boy who always tried to ask her to be his girlfriend and did the same to the girl who asked her out. She didn't want to date anyone. Not now not ever she was better off alone.

It wasn't that she didn't think that dating would be nice it was just that she didn't like anyone like that. She wondered what she would be like when she was older. She didn't know why she wondered that right then, but she did.

She wandered past her old friends. She had found a way to lose them all as fast as she could. She was smart but not the most popular. She wondered where she was going but she ignored the feeling and went to first period.

She wrote another letter to her parents that she wouldn't send. Her dad had left and her mom, who knew. She numbly let in the lesson and nothing else. School went by uneventfully, she ate lunch. When it let out she walked home on the curb

Half way home she felt someone following her. She ignored it and continued walking. The feeling didn't stop so she turned around and crossed her arms and looked at the boy who was following her.

"What?" She asked him.

"You should come with me." He said in a slightly bleating voice.

"No." She said and continued walking.

"You're a demigod you need to be at camp half-blood." He said.

"I don't need to be anywhere, you're insane." Drew put her headphones back on and turned on the music and continued walking. But the presence didn't go away./p

"Come on, you are putting everyone in danger by not coming to camp." The boy said, she could just hear him over her headphones.

"What if I don't mind putting everyone I know in danger?" Drew said, stopping but not turning or taking off her headphones.

"You'll be in danger." The boy said.

"I don't care." Drew said and turned up the volume.

"I have to take you, Mr. D said that if I have one more failed assignment then he will have to send my away." The person was closer and louder now and her music wasn't helping.

"Find someone else." Drew said.

"I'm sorry." The boy said, and Drew felt his hand on the back of her neck and before she could even tell him to stop she felt herself fading and then falling to the ground.

**A/N:**

**I think that there is more to Drew then meets the eye and I have a bunch of stupid ideas about how she is who she is in the books. I think that she is way more than she is made out to be and that is what I'm going to write about.**

**It's absolutely fine if you don't agree with a single one of my ideas. I just want to get them out of my head. ;)**

**The song at the beginning is Act of the Apostle (the original version): watch?v=jzT5RUus6kU**


	2. Arival

The next thing Drew knew she was waking up by a huge pine tree and the boy who had knocked her out looked worried.

"I'm sorry, but I had to get you here." He said, speaking fast so she didn't interrupt him, "You would have been attacked if I hadn't taken you. You have to be here especially since the new prophecy. We are trying to find new campers and it has been almost a month since Percy disappeared."

"Shut the fuck up." Drew said, standing up and brushing off her dress and looking down at her shoes to see if they were okay then brushing off some of the dirt that got on them, "Where the hell did you take me?"

The boy bit his lip, "Long island."

Drew checked for her headphones and found them around her neck, her ipod still in her dress pocket, "Right, so I live near Rochester now, take me the fuck home."

The boy suddenly looked different and nodded suddenly believing her and turning around and then he looked down at some sort of note on his hand and looked back at her. "But, you weren't even living with any real family. You should be here, Chiron talked to your foster parents and they agreed that you would do far better here." The boy said, messing with some hair on his chin.

"Stalker! What the heck? Who do you even think you are?" Drew exploded, yelling at him.

He interrupted her, "No, you have to stop talking, I have to take you to the big house." He stuffed something in his ears and then grabbed her arm.

"Take me back. Eff you! Take me home! Listen to me! I don't wanna be here! Let me go!" She was yelling and he couldn't hear her through whatever he had put in his ears.

"I can't hear you, I won't listen to your charm spoken words." He said as he pulled her towards the large house. When they finally got there they had gotten a pretty large following of people who Drew had convinced with her yelling that she should be let go. A man in a wheelchair came out the front of the house and told her to stop yelling, she didn't.

"No! I won't stop until I can I go home!" Drew said breaking free of the boy's grasp and walking up to wheelchair man.

"I'm Chiron." He said, smiling, one of his folded hands reaching out to shake her hand.

She slapped him across the face with all her might, she didn't care if this was real and she was going to get in trouble for that, "You fuck! You sent some boy to knock me out and send me here? You complete freak!"

"Now, Drew. Calm down." Chiron said, but Drew wasn't taking any of it.

"No!" Drew yelled.

"I'm very sorry Drew, you have to calm down." Chiron said and she saw another man come out of the house.

"What is going on here?" The larger walking man said.

"This freakshow in a wheelchair and his little assistant kidnaped me!" Drew yelled at the man. She felt herself growing warm, and when she looked down at her body she saw she was glowing pink, she trying to ignore this and continued to glare at the two men on the porch.

"Aphrodite, she's a bit difficult." Chiron said.

"I'm right here!" Drew yelled.

"Yes Chiron, she's right there." The pot-bellied red-faced man said.

Chiron sighed and rubbed his face, "There hasn't been an issue like this in awhile and on top of that, Percy."

"Peter Johnson you mean?" The man said.

"No, Percy Jackson. Dionysus, for goodness sake." Chiron said.

"We are discussing this girl right now, correct?" The man, Dionysus, Drew guessed.

"I'm still right here." Drew said, she didn't like them talking about her while she was there.

"Yes, something will have to be done about that." Dionysus said eyeing the pink aura. Then he wave a hand and after almost a minute and great concentration on his part the pink aura grew purple and Drew passed out. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. She would have to stop getting knocked out.


	3. Commanded

When Drew wake up she was in a blue room. It was early in the morning, or maybe it was early evening. She was on a small cot, on top of a light blue blanket. She headphones were on the table next to her. She picked them up and slipped them over her head and pressed play.

The song started with the husky speaking voice of a man "When there's nothing left to burn, you have to set your self on fire." Then the beautiful instrumental section.

Drew rolled onto her side and stared out the window at the blue sky, everything was blue. Even the song felt blue to her. She wondered if they had locked her in. Then she decided she didn't care.

She would have to do something, they would come to find her. She wondered who she would be here. The same person she had been at her old school. In her old house in her old world.

She shouldn't be old her.

She would be different this time.

She would be bigger.

The men had said something about being a demigod and another thing about being Aphrodite. Maybe she was part Aphrodite. Even it she wasn't she could use it to get somewhere in this place.

She could become a bigger personality at least. And with her silver tongue she could convince everyone that she had been there for forever.

She was here now. She guessed she would have to make the best out of it.

She could figure out the rest later.

She smiled to herself and sang along with the song, "Live through this, and you won't look back."

She lay there in the cot and let her music wash over her as the sky darkened. In the morning she would get out of this room and she would go somewhere. She would find out from people what was going on in this place and then she would tell them to forget that they had told her and that they had known her forever.

She had been able to convince that boy for at least a little bit. Maybe she convince other people, who didn't have things written on their hands for longer.

She didn't want to be that one girl any more. She wanted to be THAT one girl. It made sense to her.

Drew didn't fall asleep for awhile but once she did her sleep felt strange. For once in her life she actually dreamed. A beautiful woman was glaring down at her from a throne her hair and face changing like a kaleidoscope, she was a beautiful black woman with purple braids and then an equally beautiful redhead with porcelain pale skin and then another beautiful woman.

"What the hell do you think you are doing," The woman said in a beautiful voice to match her beautiful faces.

"I don't know what you mean. Who are you?" Drew said,feeling badly for whatever she had done to offend this woman.

"So you get rescued from a world that you hate and you yell at your rescuers to take you home? You don't understand what kind of possibilities this place holds. And, don't you recognize your own mother?" The woman said, stopping the slide show of beautiful faces at the face and body of a woman that looked a lot like Drew, if Drew was the most beautiful person to ever grace the universe. Her hair was sleek and fell perfectly to her waist unlike Drew's shoulder lenght graduated bob. The woman's face looked just like Drew's, only without even one spot on her chin.

"I'm going to do what I have to do, mother." Drew said looking at her shoes.

"Well then assert yourself!" Her mother said.

"I'm trying to." Drew said.

"Look up!" Her mother said angrily.

"I am! I'm going to do what I have to!" Drew said looking at her mother, "Aren't you supposed to be supportive of me?"

Her mother smiled, looking proud, "I want one of my children to know that they are better than the others. You will be better than the others. They will look up to you. You, Drew, are going to rule the cabin. I know that you can, you are smart enough. Be brave enough."

Drew nodded and set her jaw.

"Be the best." Her mother said. "No more of this, 'Leave me alone, go away' bull. You will continue to be aloof but you will also be respected and instead of being looked down on people will look up to you. Do whatever it takes"

Drew didn't know what she thought about doing whatever it took to become the best and most looked up to person at the camp but this was her mother, she couldn't just say no.

"So?" Her mother said.

"I will do whatever it takes to become the queen of the Aphrodite cabin." Drew said, bravely smiling.

"Good." Aphrodite smiled.

**A/N:**

**I probably won't usually update this often, I just have a lot of time on my hands right now. So don't get worried if I don't update for long periods of time. Not that anyone really cares yet, I just wanted to make sure that anyone who did care knew.**

**The song at the beginning is Your Ex-Lover Is Dead by Stars: **** watch?v=no-im2ULYJ4**

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. Becoming

Becoming the queen of the Aphrodite cabin was much harder than one would expect it to be. For starters she was the new kid and there already was a head counselor in the cabin. And no one knew her. She had to convince people that she existed.

She spent the rest of September learning as much as she could about the camp and the history of it. Along with convincing everyone of her legitimacy as a camper.

She became something that she wasn't expecting to have become, people seemed to think of her as more of a bitch than a strong personality or the quiet person who walked alone to school and listened to indie and Brit-pop.

She changed her style, she decided that if she wanted to rule she would have to give her people what they wanted and if what they wanted was a strong minded leader who knew she was the best and demanded respect than that would be what she would be.

Drew had always wanted friends and acceptance or at least someone who was proud of her. She knew that if she did what she had to do to become the best than that would be what she would so. Her mother would come to know her as the best daughter ever and she would lead the cabin.

But, it was hard to become a leader over night especially when you don't know what your subjects want. She convinced the counselor that was presiding over the cabin that she was more qualified and the old girl stepped down and she found herself the queen of the cabin. But she hated it.

The old councillor had been horrid and a mean person who only thought about herself and since Drew had become her in a way she was this horrid mean tyrant and the rest of the girls in the cabin suddenly hated her. She wanted so badly to step down and just go back to be the smart girl who sat in the back of the class and had good eyesight for a person who spent the night reading but she couldn't be that girl anymore. Her mother seemed so proud of her and she wanted to be proud of herself too.

Drew read textbooks while she sat in the bathroom so that she didn't seem like a nerd who would be somehow debunked. She kept up with her schoolwork and she tried to figure out how camp worked while not seeming too interested in the proceedings and being thought of as a tomboy.

She spent so much time trying to keep up her persona she had no time for anything else.

She wondered how her foster parents were without her.

She wondered why she was wearing such stupid clothes instead of her nice retro dresses.

She wanted to kill every single one of the little shits in the fucking cabin.

She felt like a floosy.

November ended and rumors began to spread about her being a slut and about how Percy Jackson was probably dead. Because apparently those two things were the most important things in the world to demigods. Drew was having trouble sleeping and she didn't want to hear her mother praising her for becoming a leader.

Drew hated herself and everything she and her cabin stood for. She spent nights reading and trying to keep up with the studies that the camp didn't find important. She wanted to give up and go home but every morning she had to get up even if she didn't sleep and pretend that she still thought she was the best.

As it got colder she wished she could wear a too-big sweater and just sit in bed and read all day but she couldn't. She wore jeans and "stylish" Camp Half-Blood T-shirts and wished that her self esteem didn't fall with the temperature.

Her mother visited her in a crazy four am dream that faded in and out like an old TV due to the fact that she was only barely asleep.

"You're leading the entire Cabin!" Her mother said, unlike what she had heard from the other demigods her mother didn't read her thoughts, "You must be happy, right."

"Of course mother!" She hated pretending when she was awake and when she was asleep.

"I'm so proud of you, Drew. You are doing an amazing job." Her mother said.

"Thank you." Drew said smiling and rolling over to wake up to the cabin still asleep and the sun rising. Her math book and work along with her history book on the French Revolution along with some creative non-fiction text on her favorite and least favorite daughter of Aphrodite, Marie Antoinette. She shoved the books away and into her trunk and lay back down.

She probably had about 10 minutes to get ready for the day mentally. She wished she had 10 days.

"Uhhg." She muttered waiting for the rest of the cabin to awake and once they did she wished that they were still asleep.

It was going to be a long day, she thought to herself as she pulled a towel, her music and some stupid clothes that she had pulled out. She wished she had grabbed the white wool pull over that she found comfortably comforting her hand had brushed instead of this shit, but her mother was so proud of her.

She should be proud of what she had accomplished.


	5. Enemies

That afternoon she heard the landing. She had known that Annabeth had gone out to find someone but she hadn't expected her to be back this soon. Annabeth usually dragged things out and Drew would have probably been friends with her, if she herself wasn't supposed to be a stereotypical daughter of Aphrodite.

She lead her siblings to the lake just as the group of new people dragged themselves out of the lake and onto the shore. She examined them closely and hoped it didn't seem like she was checking them out, and then she decided that she shouldn't care.

Drew flipped a related strand of hair out of her face, she hated curling it but that was fasion. She mentally cursed her jewelry when she found that her hair was catching of her earring and decided that she had probably pulled that off well enough.

She glanced at the elfish boy and decided that he was probably the kind of person who would make a joke of everything. She decided he was the kind of person who would have teased Butch about his rainbow tattoo. Drew wrinkled her nose, she hated people who tried so hard to be funny. Especially when they even used others lightly.

She looked at the blond boy and thought he was probably smarter and less joking and teasing than his elven comrade. He seemed like he would be a genuinely good person. As the person who she was supposed to be she would probably try to get him. He seemed pretty cute, she guessed, for a daughter of Aphrodite she was really shit at being attracted to anyone.

Then she glanced at the third one. Even she could see that this girl was pretty. She expected that she would probably be a sister of hers. From the way she was dressed she decided she should hate her. That would suck, she seemed like a cool sister. The one who you would go on hikes with and fist bump on the top of mountains. But she sneared like she was supposed to and her heart hurt when she saw the look she was given. There goes another cool sister.

She said what she thought she should and what she felt towards the curly haired kid, "I hope they're worth the trouble."

Both boys replied and Drew sneared and rolled her eyes at their remarks. What, were they 13 year olds? Wow that was rude even for her. Shit. At least they had come willingly, she thought. She had been dragged along with her things against her will.

Annabeth said something about all demigods being worth saving and she tried to ignore how stupid Annabeth was being because there are some Demigods that aren't worth saving like that Luke guy she had heard of. Well maybe he had been an important part of something but there were some that weren't worth it.

The Piper girl said something and she responded on cue like she should, "And nobody wants you, hon. Does your hair always look like a dead badger?"

She wrinkled her nose. Ew, she thought to herself. That wasn't good, she could have thought of something better. That was an awful comeback.

The girl stepped up to her, damn she hoped she punched her. A good fight would be great right now. She was having a bad day anyway, fighting this stupid girl would probably make it better-ish. She was really tired. She wouldn't be acting like such a bitch if she wasn't this tired.

Drew zoned out for a second, she only got ADD when she was super tired and when she was little she had to be medicated but right now she was super tired. When she heard Chiron's name mentioned she came back down to earth. She had "sorted out" the incident of the first day but she still wasn't sure about him. Annabeth asked her to to take the blond, Jason, to him.

"Absolutely." She flipped her hair again and slipped her arm through his(just because that seemed like the right thing to do at the time), "This way sweetie. I'll introduce you to our director. He's…" she stopped a moment and tried to think of a word that wasn't profane or hateful, "an _interesting_ guy."

She smiled back at the Piper girl as a way to see her reaction. Maybe this was her boyfriend. If they were going to be enemies, and that was what she had gotten from her, this was what she should do.

When they got to the camp and smiled and said as cheerfully as she could even though she wanted to scream more profanity at the building, "Here we are."

The rest of the conversation was obviously awkward for Jason but she didn't mind. She had become accustomed to making people uncomfortable, she didn't mind it too much. She just wanted to talk to someone and since she couldn't really talk to anyone making them uncomfortable was the best alternative. When Chiron finally came out of the building she was relived.

She tried to look as happy to see Chiron as she could but it was hard, she expected that she probably looked like she had eaten something that had gone bad, "Chiron! This is Jason, he's totally awesome."

Drew tried to look as unhappy as she could after being ordered back to her cabin. She guessed that Chiron still remembered something even if it wasn't her hitting him.

She went back to the cabin and passed out almost immediately after she had set her alarm.

**A/N:**

**I wanted to use Drew's POV on the arrival of Piper, Leo and Jason. I think it went well?**


	6. Campfire

She didn't dream, it seemed that her mother was giving her a break or maybe her mother was busy with something else. When she woke up she had to run to the bathroom to fix her curls and for a second she was terrified that her hearing had torn out but it hadn't. Drew was in a decent enough mood before she remember they would have the campfire tonight. It wasn't that she didn't like campfires, she just hated being on display and having to be someone she wasn't for a huge audience.

Drew contemplated skipping the campfire for a second before she decided that that would be silly and too much work just to end up getting strange looks. She glanced for a second at the huge Tristan McLean poster on the wall. He looked slightly like a male version of the new girl. That was weird.

She had missed dinner and she didn't quite regret it. She wasn't hungry anyways, she was never hungry on campfire. The meaner nastier campers (they did exist) would try to mess with some of the Aphrodite kids. The worst part was that she couldn't just punch them or curse them out, it would ruin her reputation, so she had to just take it.

Because of a quick bathroom break she got to the campfire late and as the rest of the camp sang, in an offkey fashion that made her middle school choir kid senses tingle, she stared off into the fire at the little girl who tended it. She had gotten very good at sensing the mood of a group and deciding what to say at the right time even when she was mostly out of it.

That's when she heard Annabeth say it. Something about the great prophecy she had heard about and studied enough to have a good enough knowledge of it. Drew, for once, couldn't contain her real self.

"It's the great prophecy, isn't it?" She said standing and accidentally attracting a lot of attention. She hadn't meant to do that and now she felt stupid. Everyone was staring at her in the wrong way.

Annabeth replied and Drew tried to think of the most "Drew" like response. She tried to pose her questions in the best way possible. Her fellow cabin-mates seemed confused but she was somehow able to keep up her reputation.

When Rachel said that the great prophecy had begin Drew winced at the volume the campers could reach and resisted the urge to cover her ears. When Jason began to speak in Latin she raised her eyebrows. She had taken some Latin as a freshman and sophomore but couldn't this year as a junior since she had been pulled away from school by a stupid camp.

She repeated what the little blond Lacy had said from next to her to the entire camp as if she had thought of it, "Handsome _and_ smart."

The rest of the campfire passed uneventfully, well it wasn't really uneventful but it wasn't as important to her as the great prophecy coming about thing. Piper, the new girl, was claimed as a daughter of Aphrodite (and she had the same gift as her but that also didn't matter) but Drew was expecting that. Drew argued a bit about some quest that she didn't want, just because arguing was somehow important.

When the whole thing was over Drew sent her campers ahead of her and sat by the fire for a bit, not talking to the little Hestia who was nice enough to not say anything. She wondered if it was even worth it. It was stupid to think, she had been okay for the past couple of months. So busy becoming the best she didn't have time to do much thinking. Now that there was little to do she wasn't feeling too good.

The Piper girl was pretty smart but she could see that there was something amiss about her in some way. She wasn't sure what it was, she was usually quite good at reading people but other than Piper liking Jason and a couple of other frivolous things Drew couldn't draw much from her.

Drew sighed and got up and went to sit by Hestia who glowed slightly and looked up at her. The day Drew had gotten out of the room in the big house she had come down to the fire just to look at it, still dressed in her old clothes, and had accidentally sang to Hestia. She hadn't know the goddess was there and had been very surprised when she had finished the song and gotten a quiet round of applause.

"You doing okay?" Hestia asked, the best thing about Hestia was that she spoke to others as equals.

"I don't know. I was, but I really don't know now." Drew said, Hestia had been the only person she had confided in.

"Why don't you just stop? If you don't like it, just stop." Hestia said, like she always did.

"The others wouldn't understand, I'd be a pariah." Drew said.

"You wouldn't have to be." Hestia said.

"They would think that what I really am is fake."

"Aw."

"I want to."

"I'm sorry. Can you sing again? I might not be able to come back for awhile and you always sound so pretty." Hestia said wistfully.

Drew nodded, "I'll sing, but please don't go. You're my only friend here."

"I wish I could stay too." Hestia wrapped her arms around her for a quick hug and smiled at her, "You'll be okay."

"I want to be more than okay." Drew said.

Hestia sighed and blinked at her lovingly, like a cat.

Drew looked into the flames and began to sing to the little goddess, "Sing me to sleep, sing me to sleep. I'm tired and I, I want to go to bed."

She sang the entire song, staring into the beautiful fire that Hestia had always tended. By the time Drew had finished, Hestia was gone. She had had to go back to the world of gods.

Drew stood and went back to her cabin, hoping no one would truly notice her absence.

**A/N:**

**The song Drew sings at the end is Asleep by The Smiths. She obviously isn't a guy so her version of the song would be different but the original is here: **** watch?v=vy0NySCmuFU**


	7. Tears

When Drew returned to her the Aphrodite cabin she heard someone in the bathroom and the sink tap running and loudly. The rest of her siblings were asleep, and she was planning on listening to some music before going to bed but she couldn't do that if someone was still up. Most Aphrodite kids listened to music but it was usually pop and they couldn't fall asleep to it or lay awake to it.

Drew slipped off her cute shoes and tiptoed to the bathroom door and looked in. The new girl was crying a bit hysterically. Drew wished she could comfort her, she looked like Drew on that first night: lost and terrifyingly alone.

Piper was rubbing her face, trying to get the makeup off and tearing at her hair. Drew had been blessed like that, one of her favorite dresses had been taken away because of it but she had just tried to ignore it. Now she missed the dress and wished she could wear it again. Her mother had sent her clothes and other pair of headphones (the nicest thing that she had ever done) along to the camp and they had been placed nicely on her bed. On top of her cool retro clothes lay new jeans and stylish camp t-shirts. At least her old clothes weren't gone.

Drew ran a hand through her curls and as Piper cried in the bathroom she straightened her hair and slipped into her pajamas, the ones that her mom had given her along with all the other stupid clothes. Camp was a problem because she couldn't just sleep in a t-shirt or warm sweater she had to keep up the facade even when she was sleeping.

Drew put a mirror next to Piper's bed, she would want to see what she looked like in the morning, just as Piper turned off the tap. Drew slipped into bed and faced the wall of the cabin. She needed music, and she grabbed her nice headphones off the bedside and pressed play, she closed her eyes and rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling of the cabin.

She wanted to go on a walk but knew that wasn't an option so she let the song suffice. It wasn't long until she was fading. An hour later she couldn't feel anymore and that was sleep enough. Another hour and she was asleep.

"Drew, what are you doing?" Drew's mother's harsh voice cut through her attempt to sleep.

"Trying to sleep." Drew said, dreaming wasn't restful.

"It's as if you're trying to get booted as the head counselor! Did you just decide to give up? This is silly Drew, you have gotten so far. I was so proud of you, if you don't stay on top Piper is going to try and seize power. She is able and she can do it." Her mother glared down at her, she guessed that everyone saw a different face and Drew always saw a face that could be her mother's in the mortal world.

"Mom! I'm just tired, I'm trying my best." Drew said, she couldn't fall from her mother's grace. What would happen if she fell from her own mother's grace?

"Well maybe your best isn't good enough! Zeus is keeping us here like prisoners, I can't keep talking to you whenever you step out of line, I have other children." Her mother was glaring.

"I'm sorry." Drew said pitiful sounding even to herself.

"If sorry is what it takes for you to keep trying, than be sorry. Maybe Piper is a better fit for head counselor." Her mother gave her a final look of disapproval and Drew awoke.

Music was still playing through her headphones and the dawn was just breaking. She had a few minutes to start charging her music player and stash her headphones in with her clothes before the first of her siblings began to wake up and she had to pretend to still be asleep. She checked her watch and saw that she had far more time than usual and cleaned up the cabin a bit before jumping back into bed. She didn't want anyone to know that she did her part, but she did want to do her part for the cabin

She waited for most of her siblings to wake up and then got up herself.

The morning routine was, chose one person and comment on their appearance or make them more uncomfortable than usual. Tell everyone how long it was until breakfast and then leave and go to the bathroom.

She was too tired to think about not doing it. She commented on Piper's nerves about the way she looked, but didn't say anything about seeing her the night before. Then she grabbed her things for showering and slipped her music into her shower bag.

When she was finally able to escape into the bathroom and turn on the loud shower she almost immediately collapsed. Being a horrible human being just because her mother wanted her too was hard work. Too much work.

She got into the shower and played the music quietly.

She felt her tears coming down her face along with the warm water she loved this song. Damn. She wiped her old makeup and could barely breathe. She hated when she felt like this.

She just let herself cry and she hurt all over. She muttered along with the music as loudly as she knew she could.

"_God I just want to lay down_," She slipped down the side of the shower, her hair sticking to her back.

"_These colors make my eyes hurt_," She closed her eyes to keep out the painful pink of everything that was surrounding her.

"_This feeling calls for everything that I am,_" She couldn't keep singing and yet she did, at least for the rest of the verse, "_Not._"

Drew could barely breath, her face hurt from rubbing it. She was awful, she had hurt people, she had hurt her own siblings, and for what? Her mother. It all came down to mom. She wanted someone to be proud of her. She wished someone could be proud of her for something that wasn't this.

She stood up and got out of the shower, leaving it running, and looked in the mirror. The steam had fogged it up so she had to wipe it off a bit and whens she could finally see her face she felt real again. No make up, just the red-rimmed eyes of someone who had been crying and the bags of someone who hadn't been sleeping.

She sang one more line of the song, a few more seconds of indulging herself, "_So what do I do with this?_"

**A/N:**

**I really like putting music in anything I write, I'm sorry if it's a bit annoying but I like it, the reason it is older stuff is so that it would actually be something that Drew could be listening to. The song in this chapter it Stray Italian Greyhound by Vienna Teng. You can find it here: watch?v=QLySk3i4dFI**


	8. Done

Leaving the bathroom was like leaving somewhere safe and purposely throwing herself into the belly of some terrifying monster. Piper was very good at talking back and Drew didn't feel in anyway up to dealing with it. Her mind was miles away, she only took what she needed from the "conversation" and let the rest slide away.

It wasn't until Piper said something about Aphrodite not being "this" that Drew pulled herself back. Piper looked scared about her sudden moment of truth and Drew laughed.

"_Not this_? Hear that, people? She doesn't have a clue." For once in her life at camp she felt like she was telling the truth. This wasn't what Aphrodite was and yet it was exactly what Aphrodite was.

Days ran together, Drew stopped really thinking about what she was truly doing and just letting her thoughts wander. She did all the normal "Drew" things she was supposed to but her heart wasn't into it anymore. Not that it had really been there before.

The campers below her didn't trust her as much anymore. Piper had begun a sort of uprising, and now that she was gone there was finally something new to gossip about. The girls chatted about Piper's dad, Piper and Jason, Piper and Drew really anything that had to do with Piper was fair game.

Drew tried to stay out of the cabin as much as she could, finding quiet places in the woods where she could read or listen to music. Her brothers and sisters didn't ever seem to notice her absence anyway.

The most amazing thing about camp half blood was the severe lack of monsters in the woods. The people of the camp always said that there were a plethora of monsters waiting to devour you whole in the woods and yet Drew had never once run into one.

She was probably the worst demigod in the history of demigods. Her breed of demigods was probably the worst. They didn't hunt, fight or really do anything useful. Gossiping and beauty products weren't really fighting. Aphrodite kids were looked down upon at camp. It was a known fact that the most a Aphrodite kid could become was probably a model.

"I just want to go home." She said to herself one day while sitting the woods. She wondered if she made enough noise she could attract a monster that would eat her alive. Whatever ancient Greek purgatory was, it would be better than this. Unfortunately, monsters didn't tend to come out during the winter.

The time that Piper spent away from camp was probably the worst in Drew's entire time there. It was a bit strange how awful they were. Suddenly Drew was falling from fame. The new kids were so obviously the best, everyone said so.

When Piper came back Drew knew that her time was up, her strange possy of popular girls didn't seem to get that. Although when Piper was gone they seemed to worship her when they saw her again she went right back to being dumpster trash.

Drew Put on a good show. She always put on a fantastic show. She didn't want to fight Piper though, she had some dignity.

And when Piper was finished, Drew was completely wrecked.

More wrecked than before.

Drew was done for.

Drew was over.

Drew was happy.

But not really.


End file.
